As is well known the tiling of walls is relatively straightforward until discontinuities such as edges or holes for electrical fittings are reached. In order to accommodate such a discontinuity it is generally necessary to cut pieces from one or more tiles and to shape the cut tiles. The cutting and shaping of tiles is difficult for the unskilled worker and may result in the wastage of many tiles. Even for the skilled artisan tile cutting is time consuming. Very considerable skill is required neatly to abut tiles to an electrical fitting and gaps which cause accumulation of dirt and moisture generally result.
Frames and fittings of various kinds are known, see, for example, GB 1585760, GB 2032181, GB 2168206, GB 2203996, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,770,643 and 3,619,476. Prior art fittings do not successfully combine a neat decorative finish with reliable seals especially in the case of cavities in tiled surfaces.